poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Anastasia
Winnie the Pooh Meets Anastasia is the ninth Pooh's adventure film from DisneyAnimeManiac. It was released on YouTube on September 2, 2009, but was removed due to a copyright claim from 20th Century Fox, which lead to DisneyAnimeManiac replacing this film with her remake version of BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas at the time. A remake version will be made by Yakko Warner as a sequel to 76859Thomas' upcoming prequel Winnie the Pooh Meets Bartok the Magnificent and appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. There is, however, currently a different version entitled Alvin and Pooh's Adventures of Anastasia on YouTube released in December 1, 2018. Since then a lot of the 18 parts have been removed (possibly due to copyright). Plot In 1916, Tsar Nicholas II hosts a grand ball at the royal palace celebrating the 300th anniversary of Romanov rule. During this celebration, his mother, Dowager Empress Mariya Fyodorovna (Angela Lansbury), gives her favorite granddaughter, eight-year-old Grand Duchess Anastasia (Meg Ryan), a music box and a necklace reading "Together in Paris", which serves as its key. The ball is suddenly interrupted by the arrival of the Demonic Sorcerer Grigori Rasputin, (Christopher Lloyd), a staretz who sold his soul to gain the power of sorcery. Rasputin plans to gain his revenge through a curse to destroy the Romanov family that sparks the Russian Revolution. During the storming of the palace, a servant boy named Dimitri distracts the invading Bolsheviks and is knocked unconscious, but his action helps Anastasia and her grandmother escape the palace, however Anastasia loses her music box in the process. Dimitri saves the music box in hopes of remembering the royal family. Rasputin attempts to kill Anastasia himself, but falls through the ice in the river and drowns. Anastasia and her grandmother eventually reach a moving train, but only Marie is able to get on as Anastasia trips and hits her head on the station platform, forcing her grandmother to leave her behind. Ten years later, in 1926, Russia is now under communist rule. Anastasia's grandmother, now back in Paris, has offered a monetary reward for anyone who can return Anastasia to her. Dimitri (John Cusack) and Vladimir (Kelsey Grammer), two Russian con men living in Leningrad, decide to find a young girl to pass off as Anastasia. Elsewhere, an eighteen-year-old Anastasia, suffering from amnesia because of her head injury ten years prior, is now an orphan known only as Anya, being raised in an orphanage just kilometers outside of Leningrad. Inspired by her necklace's promise of being "Together in Paris", Anya turns down a job opportunity at a local fish factory in favor of heading to St. Petersburg to learn more about her mysterious past. Accompanied by Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and a stray puppy she named Pooka, she encounters Dimitri and Vladimir, who recruit her as their unwitting "fake" Anastasia. Rasputin's minion Bartok (Hank Azaria), however, discovers that the two con men's "fake" Anastasia is, in fact, the genuine Anastasia, and this realization revives Rasputin's magical reliquary, which pulls him to Rasputin, where it is then revealed that Rasputin has been stuck in limbo the past ten years as a living corpse because the Romanov curse was not fulfilled. But when Bartok unwittingly returns Rasputin his magical reliquary, Rasputin's powers are restored, and he immediately sets out to kill Anastasia. After two narrow escapes from Rasputin's wrath (once on a train, once on a ship), Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Dimitri, Vlad, and Anya arrive in Paris, where they are greeted by Sophie (Bernadette Peters), Marie's lady-in-waiting and first cousin, who is in charge of interviewing the Anastasia claimants. However, Marie, tired of heartbreak, has recently declared that she will not hold anymore interviews. Despite this, Sophie agrees to interview Anya as a favor to Vlad, and Anya plays her part well until Sophie asks Anya how she escaped the siege of the palace, which was the only thing that Dimitri and Vladimir had not taught her. But much to everyone's surprise, Anya dimly recalls a servant boy opening a secret passageway. It is at that moment that Dimitri realizes that Anya is Anastasia because Dimitri is the servant boy who opened the passageway, and he becomes determined to reunite her with her grandmother because he loves her, even if it means that he may have to part ways with Anya because of his social class. Sophie arranges for Anya to encounter Marie at the Russian ballet. Nevertheless, Marie continues to refuse to listen to Dimitri when he attempts to introduce Anya after the ballet because she is aware of Dimitri's initial plans to fool her with a "fake" Anastasia. An eavesdropping Anya overhears the conversation and, in spite of Dimitri's pleading, she storms out of the building in an outrage. Dimitri, wanting to right the situation between the two women, kidnaps Marie in her car and wildly drives the empress back to the mansion, where Anya is packing her things. He then convinces the Dowager Empress to see Anya by presenting her the lost music box. Marie remains guarded upon meeting Anya until Anya suddenly begins to remember personal childhood moments. Marie soon realizes the truth when Anya is able to open the music box with the key that Anya has worn as a necklace and the two reunite at long last. Marie rewards Dimitri with both the money and her gratitude. Dimitri accepts her gratitude, but he does not accept the reward money. It is at this point that Marie realizes that Dimiti's "change of heart" was due to his love for her granddaughter. He begins to make plans to return to USSR instead because he feels like he is the only one who does not belong in Anastasia's world. At a celebratory ball being held in Anastasia's honor, Marie, out of love for her granddaughter, tells Anastasia of Dimitri's actions. She promises that even if she chooses Dimitri, they will always have each other. The news shocks Anya, causes her to become conflicted over which life to choose: a life of royalty with her Grandmother, or a life with the departing Dimitri. When Pooka suddenly bounds for the garden maze, Anastasia runs after him and is trapped. Rasputin finally reveals himself to her and tries to kill her on the Alexander Bridge over an icy Seine River. Dimitri returns to save her, but is injured and knocked unconscious. In the end, Anastasia manages to destroy Rasputin's reliquary by crushing it under her foot, which causes him to disintegrate into dust, his soul awaiting eternal damnation with his hunger for revenge unfulfilled. Afterwards, Dimitri and Anastasia reconcile and send a farewell letter to Marie and Sophie. The newly eloped couple promises Marie and Sophie that they will see them again in Paris, and Anastasia and Dimitri sail away on a boat with Pooka and Pooh and the gang too. Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley will join Pooh and his friends in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. *DisneyAnimeManiac's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie and PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and Piglet's Big Movie. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will still be an NTSC film but with only NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films this time. *Although DisneyAnimeManiac's original version is an NTSC film, it was, at first, her first film to use the PAL version of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Season 1 intro before her Vimeo reuploadings of Winnie the Pooh Meets Thumbelina and Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp used that version of the intro. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will use the NTSC version of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Season 2 intro. *Both Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and Anastasia were released in 1997. *Jim Cummings (the current voice of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger) provided Rasputin's singing voice in Anastasia. *Rasputin returned for revenge on Pooh and his friends starting with Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. *In December 2018, bill0090 bill0090 released a retelling on YouTube entitled Alvin and Pooh's Adventures of Anastasia. Much like the other adventures, it was cropped into parts, 19 to be exact (first one is unfortunately blocked due to copyright). Links Category:Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyAnimeManiac Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Remakes Category:Sequel films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films set in Russia Category:Disney crossovers